Forum:World War IV
So exactly how will WWIV play out? HOW will it start, how will it end, and why? I'll suggest putting it off until at least June because two world wars need to be separated by at least a few months. It will also work as most of us will be on holiday. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It will quite obviously involve Yarphei attacking another innocent country again, starting problems and sparking another disastrous war. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wtf June? I hope you mean June 2011. Woogers(lol what ) 22:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 2011? All the countries will be disconnected by then. And no, Yarphei will not senselessly attack (CEAS will not allow that). It will just collect yellow pixels until some PAFF country reacts. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Based on the level of hostility, I believe Cascadia will be this reactant. Also, I should hope that I won't be disconnected by next year. Countries are meant to withstand centuries. Woogers(lol what ) 23:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Disconnected in 2011? Dude, Conworld Wikia version of Everett will be two years old in July. It's existed for almost 11 years since conception. Everett's not going anywhere. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) PAFF countries will not allow yellow pixels to be collected in their territory because of Yarpheiphobia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ĝi ne estas vera. Donald Tusk does not have Yarpheiphobia. And you don't control blank nations. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Neither do you, they don't have to sell their cities to Yarphei. And Woogers, ????? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I know of a PAFF country that would allow Yarphei to control some inland territory, if the government of that said country is allowed to pick the specific area. Sorry for being a AINO, and breaking you flawless victory. Woogers(lol what ) 01:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) What country would give away land to another country? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Not if they received a GREAT BARGAIN. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You do know that embassies count as territory of the owning country, right? Also, joint industrial complexes, i.e. Kaesong, count as well. So yes, I know of at least one PAFF country that would do such a thing. Selling land, that's something different entirely. Especially if it's a developed country we're talking about. Woogers(lol what ) 02:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean entire cities. I think I can guess what country you mean. Do you mean the souveräner stadt q'あなた tienes? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You went into three different languages there, and if I caught the meaning correctly, it would be Sinŭiju. Woogers(lol what ) 02:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it was technically five. Stadt is technically Dutch and q' is French. I was taking them off your Wikipedia page as a code-switching code in case it was supposed to be a secret. But as I see you have said it blatantly, sure then. But no breve on the u if you are using only the official South Korean romanization, and by Kaesong, I think you mean Gaeseong. Also, the yellow pixels thing is more for the purpose of having influence all over the world. Is it okay if it is just an AFTA industrial city? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That works great, cause then there's nothing overtly unusual about it. I don't even know why a communist country would even think about trying such an so-called "experiment". Command economies can never become true market economies. Woogers(lol what ) 02:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about Gaeseong? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Gaesong was the example. Sinuiju was the actual offer. Woogers(lol what ) 02:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about Yarphei or North Korea? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Example for DPRK, offer for Yarphei. Woogers(lol what ) 03:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. It will be an AFTA pixel. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I am back btw.... WW4? Ar ur crazy? When last did two world wars play out months after each-other, lets chill. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Come to the chatroom .. --Rasmusbyg 15:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Here. When Yarphei unites with Belgium, Western nations suspect something. Then it starts siezing land around it by force until it has most of W Germany, most of N France, Benelux except maybe what is owned by GSR, and Southern England, but with few deaths. Poland captures the rest of Germany. From the West, it looks almost as if the areas submitted to Yarphei/Poland at their own will. Then a new country (it will be my second country temporarily, a minor country called Kalmykia) starts in the Kalmyk Oblast in Russia and travels west in a Yarpheist manner (but not allied with anyone) until it reaches south to Caucasus, and contains the eastern half of Ukraine. Ukraine and Yarphei ally to push back the invaders, Yarphei operating from Yalta Free City. Yarphei takes control of Kalmykia. Yarphei constructs a buffer zone between CEAS countries and Russia about thirty miles thick. Finally, Yarphei, operating from Kamchatka Free City, captures most of Russia's Far East, While Poland closes in on Kaliningrad. Cut off from the navigable ocean completely by Yarphei except for a small area on the Gulf of Finland, Russia tries to hold peace talks with CEAS, but is refused the opportunity. To be continued… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Reminds me, I need to contribute to the peacekeeping force. Lets add the option to inaugurate the force at the summit that we're continuing this weekend. Woogers(lol what ) 21:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Everett is going to nuke you. Yarphei will not be allowed to invade NATO nations. CEAS already has most of the world's population (China and India) and half the countries on earth. You can't have France, Germany and all of Europe and Russia. Such a scenario as you described is extremely unrealistic as well. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as this comes close to Caucasus, they will also join the war... and do... something? Can we all agree that this war shouldn't be as short and boring as the Yarphese War? Also, can't we make this part of WW3? Because the two comes so close, and there has been fighting ever since (Zimbabwe, Iran, etc), so I think we can make it part of World War three, instead of making it entirely new. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Is it okay for Yarphei to station troops at the Causasian/Russian border to get a full grip on Kalmykia? But what exactly would Caucasus do? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay. It can last from June to December. And I agree, it should be part of WWIII. Here are the plans for June which I agreed with Timemaster: (note according to FW rules these first few paragraphs are legal) Yarpheist influence begins to grow in Belgium and soon a new centre-right party, the Grand Party of Belgium, forms aimed at good relations with Yarphei, influenced by Yarphese speeches in the area. Soon, it is the dominant party of Belgium. Eventually, Yarphei offers to form a federation of Belgium and Yarphei. The Grand Party approves this act well, and it mostly seems like it's good because Belgium can remain almost the same except with free access to Yarphei. Eight June brings the Yarpheist Revolution, where several gather throughout Belgium to adopt Yarphese culture, and in fact, seven percent of the population converts to Theravada Buddhism. Yarphese is taught in schools, and the hugely popular movement makes a significant impact on former Belgium. Meanwhile, Yarphei is gaining ground and support in east Russia. Several Yarphese officials encouraged the people of the Far East of Russia to form a sovereign state. The republic is created as several subjects of Russia secede democratically due to ovewhelming support by everyone. While the Russians are happy with their new republic, it is actually a well-concealed puppet nation of Yarphei and the Republic of China. Soon, the politically weak puppet nation looses ground and falls into the hands of Yarphei. However, the country is treated well and modernized some. Meanwhile, Kalmyk morale is beginning to grow in Russia because the Kalmyk in the area felt that neither CEAS nor PAFF was right. So they seceded as Kalmykia, and soon began spreading west and south to Caucasus and Ukraine. Everyone thinks it is another puppet of Yarphei because it is a Buddhist nation like the Kalmyk people, but it is genuinely its own country. Everyone realizes this when it invades Ukraine, because Ukraine is a Yarphese ally. Yarphei, afraid of losing its territory in Yalta, decides to send almost all its troops against Kalmykia, quickly crushing the movement and siezing the country. Yarphei returns all Ukranian territory to Ukraine. In mid June, Yarphese forces travel all around, based in Liege, to acquire more territory. The tactic here is to basically scare the population of the "invaded" countries. This is done by sending large amounts of soldiers, giving mildly intimidating speeches, demonstrating weapons, and displaying power. The areas "invaded" quickly showed rises in Grand Party votes and had no choice but to secede. Also, the Yarphese Revolution in Belgium had spread to some of these areas. The areas, in order, annexed by Yarphei, were Luxembourg, the Netherlands, West Germany, Normady and Picardie, and Dover. The final offence was against Russia. Russia only bordered two non-CEAS countries at that point, those being Scandanavia (or Finland and Norway) and Estonia. And you may recall the CEAS plan to build a heavy border. Yarphei decides to take care of that border. However, Russia is angered as Yarphei builds a thick wall sixty-five miles inside Russia and claims the area behind that as buffer zone, which Yarphei claims for itself. Russia wants to conduct peace talks, but Yarphei refuses. Finally, on 19 June, PAFF threatens Yarphei to leave the "buffer zone" within 48 hours or face war. Nineteen hours later, Yarphei bombs Zaragoza. To be continued… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC)'' No! You messed it up. Corrections follow: *Russia kills Kalmykia in the east and Yarphei kills Kalmykia in the west. *EAST EUROPE IS PART OF PAFF FOR THE LAST really last TIME. *The Siberian Republic joins CEAS, but it doesn't get taken over by Yarphei. *The Grand Party takes control of government non-violently, but overall the party is not supported. *Stop saying "Russia only bordered two non-CEAS countries at that point". PAFF countries: Ukraine, Estonia, Lithuania, Finland, Norway, Latvia. *Five hours after Zaragoza, Tranh Chup-yar city is bombed by Russia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Double big tags? Sure feels like Tharnton in here. Woogers(lol what ) 17:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Making sure it gets seen and read soon. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) 1) At that point it is no longer Kalmykia. The IRL Kalmykia is Buddhist, so it would generally support Yarphei rather than Russia. 2) … 3) What's the difference? 4) Yes, but it has a small amount of support closer to Belgium because of the Yarphese Revolution spreading. 5) … 6) We are not deciding that now. We are only deciding the events that lead up to the war. I uploaded a map showing what countries go to which organization. It is fair for PAFF to have some of second-world Europe because PAFF has all of NA, most of SA, and almost all first world countries. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Second world europe? Former communists? Sure, but THEY WON'T LEAVE PAFF. I don't care about the stupid maps, they don't mean anything. PAFF isn't a war coalition. It isn't a war coalition. It isn't a war coalition. It isn't a war coalition. It isn't a war coalition. It isn't a war coalition. It isn't a war coalition. How many times do I have to say it?? NATO is a war coalition. NATO is a war coalition. NATO is a war coalition. NATO is a war coalition. NATO is a war coalition. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. Belarus is a dictatorship and is already a member. I called dibs on Lithuania and Latvia awhile ago. Poland stays because Poland aligns with CEAS better. Finally, the dominant party in Ukraine, the Party of Regions, also aligns with CEAS, and besides, Ukraine likes its independence. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) CEAS isn't a war coalition either. Its a diplomatic alliance WITH a peacekeeping arm, like PAFF. Woogers(lol what ) 18:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) WHY WOULDN'T RIGHT WING NATIONS JOIN PAFF?! IT DOESN'T MATTER. STOP SAYING PAFF IS FOR SOCIODEMOCRATIC NATIONS BECAUSE IT ****ING ISN'T.—Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Tharnton, stop using TimeMaster's account to get around being banned. You're watering down his reputation as a calm, level-headed, logical person, the base requirements for an administrator.Woogers(lol what ) 18:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol Woogers, I'm really annoyed so instead of ranting on an on is huge letters and caps, I did small and caps to indicate I'm mad, but when DK isn't avoiding the questions and just talking about about how east europe should be in CEAS, I'm calm, level-headed, and logical. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) There's no reason why there can't be right-wing nations in PAFF. It's just that most are social democratic, so countries that align with these better would have better relations and therefore a better organization. What exactly is your question? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You just answered the question I was looking for, thanks. I don't see why EU/NATO nations would decline joining PAFF when all the other EU/NATO nations are in it, though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Things change. Four of Lithuania's five top parties have something against PAFF, including #1, and #4 is anti-European. Even the "Liberal's Movement of the Republic of Lithuania" is considered centre-right. Latvia's parties are usually right-wing, not even centre-right. Poland is just right-wing. Ukraine is not a member of EU or NATO. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, we will let Ukraine go, but all NATO and/or EU countries will be in PAFF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Nooooooo. All that leaves is Switzerland. I gave you several reasons why Latvia and Lithuania go to CEAS, and you are not listening. PAFF has become a political organization more than anything now, so these countries would want to stay away. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) They can be in CEAS too! This isn't worth arguing about. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Any other complaints on my map? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The argument we did is still a complaint, I think any nations in PAFF should be PAFF and any nations in CEAS should be CEAS. Easy. Otherwise, why does the map matter. Can we work on Leubantia now? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Nvm Zaragoza because I picked it as a random city off the top of my head. I'll bomb Nizhny Novgorod instead. However, most of the bombings will be aimed at destroying infrastructure and industry rather than state buildings or civilians. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MAGICAL BRAIN HAXORZZZ One Word: NO and then a bunch more words: 1) It's not invasion. It's mostly peaceful. In 1998 the VLA perfected a persuasion technique known as Ðạp Nhìfp (Pure River) after years of research. It is mostly peaceful, but includes mild hypnosis, the guilt treatment, bodily gestures, and other natural mind-control techniques in a mild fashion. Secondly, some pledges were offered. And then the person rejects them. Yarphei tells them about the Yarphese transition to democracy (which is a secret for certain reasons). And then the person lowers his or her demands and wishes for whatever entity to become mostly independent after sharing all the injustices of the former country. All this with certain practiced gestures and tones. Impossibly difficult to master. Then whatever politician the Yarphese was talking to will give a passionate speech and the whole country is controlled. This technique has been used twice: once with the leaders of Ho Chi Minh City, and once with the Peruvian government. But you don't know about it. You suspect some manipulation going on, but you don't know about it. 2) That's the start of the War, like Germany invading Poland. 3) Maybe you could take India, if that's okay with you Woogers. Politically it is aligned with the sociodemocratic PAFF, maybe too poor in some areas for CEAS to manage well, and too much population. Besides, Yarphei has the rest of the Indian Ocean and every country that borders India lol. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) First it's weather control and now MIND CONTROL. Like I said, you cannot take over and control Europe. I know you're 13 but we're not going to tolerate the childish actions here. It's unrealistic and MIND CONTROL is stupid. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) That's actually not "mind control" in the fictional sense, but more like taking advantage of the human psyche (i.e. reverse psychology). I dunno if the hypnosis is admissible, but that's essentially what police officers do to suspects in interrogation. Woogers(lol what ) 21:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Maybe PAFF make a persuasion technique aimed at reconverting citizens back from Yarpheism back to sanism. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) WE ARE NOT GOING TO START THAT AGAIN. It would take three years. Slightly depressing, what persuasion can do. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Woogers, I don't care what the technical term for it is called. I am not allowing mind control, brainwashing, magical brain H4XORZING, mass hypnosis, etc whatever you want to call it. It's ridiculous, stupid and NOT allowed. DK, find another way to piss off the west. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) By the way, that video is not "persuasion". It's people who have been brainwashed and taught crap and BS from birth and grow up this way and die this way. It takes a very long time to "brainwash" someone. VERY VERY LONG TIME. Easier to do when they are young, psychotic or weak minded. I'm not allowing Chupyar to wave his hands like a Jedi and mind control Europe into surrendering to Yarphei. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) BUT Magical brain haxxorz is cool though! I don't even know why we're talking about World War IV anyway, its too soon to think of such things. Or why every World War has to start in Europe. They don't need any more glory. Woogers(lol what ) 10:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You aren't all seriously agreeing to allow MAGICAL BRAIN L337 H4XX0RZZ JEDI MIND CONTROL are you? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I could see what you're talking about if it were technological "mind control" or magical "mind control", but it's not. Its Freudian mind influence, which exists in real life. So no, I don't agree to MAGICAL BRAIN L337 H4XX0RZZ JEDI MIND CONTROL, but that hasn't come up yet. Woogers(lol what ) 18:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Then here is the deal. He can pull his silly magical Jedi trick but it is going to fail epically. This becomes soley a PCI operation for Everett. It will end fairly quickly after I do what I plan to do in response to this. No arguements, no complaining, no "MY MIND CONTROL TACTICS ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO LEARN, IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT AND IMPOSSIBLE TO DO ANYTHING TO CURE IT OR FIX IT BECAUSE YARPHEI IS MAGICALLY DELICIOUS WITH SUPERPOWERS." And then in the end, Yarphei is blocked from any and all communication with the west, PAFF, NATO, CARICOM and everyone because it keeps pulling annoying crap. The west pulls the plug on the internet for Yarphei leaving the nation incapable of accessing PAFF websites, radio, satellite, phone lines, television, transmissions and etc. Yarphei won't have Google, Wikipedia, Yahoo, AOL, Youtube or Myspace anymore. Then there will be blockades and sanctions to keep Yarphei from ever bothering the west again. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) That's between you and him, realistically. I'm just saying that what he's saying is fully possible, ethical implications notwithstanding. Woogers(lol what ) 19:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Waving your hands and talking in a special tone like a Jedi and brainwashing all of Europe into surrendering control to Yarphei is the LEAST possible thing on Future World to date. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't have to do with waving your hands and talking an a special tone. That's only possible in North Los Angeles and on silver screens. I'm talking about increasing a targets willingness to agree with what you say to the point that he does whatever you want him to. Like nodding your head when you're not paying attention and accidentally signing over your house to a swindler. Woogers(lol what ) 19:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Like I said it may work on small children, idiots or psychopaths but it will NOT work on top executive government leaders of major nations and superpowers who are both extremely intelligent and strong minded and then to say on top of that, that the entire nation's population is also somehow magically brainwashed into believing or following this is beyond ridiculous. I'm not allowing it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you calling Chinese/Korean/Viet/Khmer people idiots/psychopaths? I'm literally really offended. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Once again DK, you are taking something I wrote and twisting it around and skewing it on several levels to somehow give yourself a reason to be butthurt over nothing. I'm getting annoyed with your constant complaining regarding my country or complaining regarding things I say when any intelligent person would understand what I mean unless of course you are attempting to troll me which is considered harassment. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Fine. I have several points to make. 1) You let it go twice. It's not huge. It's not brainwashing. 2) You can't cut off from West. Yarphei has a lot of the west and you're not allowed to take land from Yarphei. 3) At any rate, Yarphese people don't really use the internet much. 4) You are showing primitive Dap Nhifp except you are threatening which is not a part of Dap Nhifp. 5) You can't prove Dap Nhifp nor can you disprove it. I find your version of artificial gravity really ridiculous because backwards electricity is, well electricity. You got it from aliens too. 6) You have to give Yarphei some slack. FW rules allow wiping out areas of blank nations for your nation. You took larger area then Belgian Yarphei + Current Yarphei + Kamchatka Free City. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Anyone rather go on CHAT? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't get chat on my phone. However, if someone would really the important points to me via Google Talk (which is handily integrated into my phone), I'd be grateful. Woogers(lol what ) 20:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well UP isn't responding so I'll wait for him. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) 1) I let it go once and the deal I made is what sticks. 2) Yarphei will be cut off in all forms from the west. The Falklands will have patrols in international watersto prevent Yarphese craft from heading north. Yarphese ships and planes will not be allowed to head south toward Australia or New Zealand and will not be allowed east near Hawaii or North America. It will be cut off from Europe and Russia and most ofthe north Atlantic with exception for travel between trade with the GSR. Naval stations will be constructed in key locations to aid in monitoring the seas and air, prevent Yarphese invasion, deny passage through certain waters and overall cause alot of problems for Yarphei. 3) Yarphei doesnt use internet because they are abused and restricted from it. 4) Not sure what you are talking about here. 5) Artificial gravity is far more possible than instant mass mind control brainwashing. 6) In response to Yarphei hijacking innocent Belgian people's brains, unaffected people will flee from these zones and communications will be also restricted similarly to prevent spread of the mind control. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I edited the history to be less dependent on Dap Nhifp, and you can see it above. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) In the end, Yarphei and "infected" zones will be cut off to prevent spread of Yarpheism. Heavy sanctions, trade restrictions, border lockdown, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) By the way, pre-writing the entire war plan, outline, plot and story all by yourself and then saying that this is how it will go, completely and utterly defeats the purpose of roleplaying. You might as well save us all time and energy and copy and paste your story into the World War III article. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Timemaster and I discussed that. Besides, all that is is Yarphese and Russian actions in June. Geez, At any rate, I consider "Yarphese Transition to Democracy" easier than what you are talking about. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) So now it's not mind control but some weird cult mentality crap that a bunch of Yarphei enthusiasts form and take over the governments of Belgium and surrender the nation to Yarphese control? You're aware of the riots, mass exodus and panic that would ensue right? At least 3/4 of the population would flee knowing that their country is now under the abusive authority of Yarphei and Tranh Chupyar. Mass refugee panic kind of crap. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You are jumping to conclusions. Yarphei is really not that bad. And even then, Belgium is to remain democratic. The Grand Parti Belge manages to get a hold of the majority of many legislative houses all over the country. These people sought nothing more than good relations with Yarphei (aside from the political policies). They saw Yarphei as a growing nation recovering from dictatorship. Yarphei, seeing the changed, asked Belgium to form a federation, meaning nothing except the countries would have access to each other. No one would panic because the chiefs of government are Yves Leterme and Tranh Chup-yar. No persecution; it's totally peaceful. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Central America invasion of Everett I came up with a realistic idea for an event for WWIII/IV, now that I created my new country (Central America). Guatemala has been willing to annex Belize since the 18th century when that stupid Britishmen stole the land with the excuse of obtaining wood for tinctures, then saying that the men had already started to form families and then stating that the men had settled with their families and refused to leave. Great Britain offered a highway to Guatemala in exchange for Belize, but they never complied with their part of the agreement. Now that Guatemala joined with another 4 Central American nations the military is (obviously) stronger, but the political situation is quite tense (the details will be added later). So, getting advantage of the unstability of the government some military leader makes a coup to the government and in some kind of dictatorship he orders the invasion of Belize in Everett (which is a really STUPID act), but gets the support of some powerful nation and unleashes a series of world events. That's all for now. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) And I was going to invite Central America to join the NAU... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That can happen before the coup. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The enemy of my enemy is my friend. At any rate, I hate how Eurocentric World Wars are. This can be the set of events in the Western Hemisphere combined with the events in Europe. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How about this set of events alongside a slightly tuned down events in Europe. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fine. How about June to start all this stuff? That's when I have free time. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That's what we decided because most of us have school in the northern hemisphere. At any rate, scratch Germany and Dover from the list of places Yarphei invades. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ...I will allow Central America to invade Belize but at the end, Belize is still Everetti territory. Overall, the attempt was a failure. As for Yarpehi.... it will also be a failure due to the overwhelming amount of HDS Personnel, insurgents and Militia, all on top of the Marines, droids, police and others in the nation. You will end up facing 71 million registered gun owners (civilians), 35 million of them are HDS. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Nah. Wars never end in failure. Even the Korean War had some border change. You can't just declare other countries failures because you think your country's the best. Yarphei has lots of new weapons. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Mind control is not one of them. Don't plan on trying it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Nah. The OI3 weather stations. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I never said I wanted to win/lose territory. I just want to create some international chaos, and after some time, the end of the military dictatorship and finally peace. Maybe an agreement to allow free traffic between USCA and Everett (just Belize)? Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) At this rate it seems the ASA will play a supporting role... once again... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ending the war in case things get out of hand we need to decide the border changes. My ideas: Yarphei keeps Kalmykia but gives Kamchatka fully to the republic of China. Yarphei is allowed to occupy Luxembourg and part of Walloon for ten years, but it has to ????? lol yarphei doesn't have much to give. USCA is given part of Belize. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Rules state I don't have to give up my nation's territory. Like I said, no. You cannot occupy my land. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Since when do you own territory in Europe? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) My nation controls Belize. USCA can't have it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol I thought you were talking about Wallonia and Luxembourg. I'm fine with that, but as a courtesy, do not pwn every single battle. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I've been talking to myself on chat, responding to your convo with TM. If you log on you should see it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I am voting for it to end in total nuclear destruction... but hey... thats just me... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) My ideas: White peace, or Yarphei disbands. LOL. No, not really. Russia keeps Kalmykia, Yarphei maybe gets a small sliver. Kamchatka is given independence. Yarphei is not allowed to occupy Luxembourg and part of Walloon for ten years. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) No. According to FW rules, I am entitled to that small sliver of Belgium/Luxembourg as much as I am entitled to Ho Chi Minh City. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I am entitled to all of southeast Asia except Yarphei as well, which for some reason will become part of Cascadia, just like a sliver of Russia and Belgium/Luxembourg is entitled to you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, then, while we're being absurd, I claim England and France for the East Asian Empire. Woogers(lol what ) 21:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh noes! Quick, grab the whole world, or at least 5 thousand puny pixels or slivers! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You don't got the whole world in your hands because of the FW rules that say to avoid wiping out mass amounts of countries. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh darn. Eventually you will have to stop picking up pixels because of the FW rules that say to avoid wiping out mass amounts of countries. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nah. He's talking about population. Nothing bigger or better than Everett except the Cantonese Republic because it's in Asia and he doesn't give a crap about Asia. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I am not going to pretend that a post-war treaty would reward the aggressor with territory, especially in the middle of europe. my stance is that our aggreement from the start of the war, that i would gain belgium, wallonia, flanders,and the brusels federal district,still stands. and luxembourg is in my plans for the eurosphere, which FGC will protect. i plan on giving my gains in myanmar independene as a sovereign democratic entity. i will use them as a staging ground for attacks during the warthe military junta in myanmar is currently disposed. the DVB will be given control of the new state, which will call itself the "Republic of Burma." It will, according to the peace treaty, annex the anarchic eastern region with FGC supporton war's end, and establish a democratic blank stable Burmese Republic under the FGC's sphere of influence.Gatemonger 02:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Myanmar will not be touched. It is the capital of OIS, and it is a founding member. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay War will begin as so: OIS turns against Soviet at end of Oirat War. Get your technology ready. Inventing technology in bellum is outlawed. War is strictly OIS-GLF. Thus, if you request not to be invaded, please do so now. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Everett is getting involved only depending on what events occur. I can't confirm Everetti involvement. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) GLF is like UN peace corps. That should be OIS-PAFF (minus neutral nations), lol. Cascadia will be involved but not all out war. Only the soviet union will be in all out war. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The only countries that are going to be in the war per se are countries in which battles take place. HHT, I'm okay with you being tenative, but please don't retract if you do decide to allow invasion of your country. Woogers is on vacation, but when he gets back it'll be time to figure out what's going on with the program to decide outcomes of battles. "Only the soviet union will be in all out war." ??????????????????? What kind of war is this? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Like boom there goes 100,000 yarphese troops-type stuff. XD and counter, counter, counter. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Kay. I thought you said only Soviet would be actually fighting in the war completely. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused about "the invasion of my country". Yarphei is already far stretched with it's forces and I dunno anyone else with the capability of launching an invasion across oceans on a scale that it would not result in immediate slaughter. China does not possess that kind of power and Yarphei will already be dealing with major fronts in the ASA, USSR and Belgium with based on your post, fronts in Cascadia, Franco-Germany, whatever blanks are affected and etc. I'd find it amusing to think that like... Indonesia or Vietnam could pull off an invasion. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei? Unless Yarphei gets invaded, all OIS military actions are through possibly the world's largest standing army, the OIS army. If you merge all OIS countries' armies, the numbers are gigantic. Invasion is a definite on both sides, or else there's no real war. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yea but OIS countries except for Yarphei don't have the naval capability of moving those troops and only Yarphei and EAF have the Air Force capability of commensing operations at such distance. I'm saying is that how can Yarphei or OIS run this many offensive fronts during World War III when Yarphei is the only country capable of shifting troops by sea? Adding also that the Yarphese navy was heavily damaged during the Invasion of Britain (where most ships were sliced in half by PDS strikes) and following Invasion of Yarphei... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) also, IRL, these nations, comingfrom so many different cultural backgrounds, would have a terribly hard time to collaborate successfully in an invasion.Gatemonger 02:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) UP, there's been lots going on in manufacturing since, and Yarphei's huge navy hasn't taken that large of an impact from Cardiff. You realize Yarphei's navy was Thailand's Navy, Cambodia's Navy, and Singapore's navy right from the start, and then came the production boom. GM stop being an idiot. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 10:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Cleaning Up Guys go on chat, lets sign a treaty. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC)